What If?
by Flaegor
Summary: HEY YOU! What if Laxus and Natsu were brothers with a five year age difference? What if they had to run away from their father? What if they both met dragons and both became 1st generation dragon slayers? What if both Laxus and Lisanna went to Edolas? What if Natsu was as powerful as Laxus? What if? Natsu x Lucy, Laxus x Mirajane. Take a look at this story, you might love it!


**Hi guys! I'm not going to blab on here. Hope you enjoy. ****WARNING: This first chapter, and possibly the second contains domestic violence and child abuse (nothing to graphic). I am extremely sorry if this insults anyone in any way, shape or form, but it was the only thing that would fit the plot.**

A baby's cry echoed through the polished white room, a vivid contrast to the groans of pain that had been resonating for almost a day. The spiky black haired man looked down at his new born son distastefully.

A woman lay in the bed; she had a pretty face and looked to be in her early thirties. She had blonde curls that cascaded over the pillow. She was desperately struggling to remain conscious while simultaneously feebly gesturing for the baby.

The nurse who was holding the baby gently carried to baby into its mother's outstretched arms. At the same time another nurse helped to prop the woman up with the pillows. The woman looked at the nurse questioning the condition of the baby wrapped inside the baby blue blanket.

The nurse understood, replying that the baby was a healthy male. The baby had stormy blue eyes that opened every few seconds as if it was trying to get used to the light of the room. The mother cradled the baby in her arms for a minute or so, before her expression changed from happy to nervous.

"Ivan?" she asked her husband cautiously, "Would you like to hold our son?" His reply was curt, shocking the nurses, "No. My belief that we should have gotten an abortion hasn't changed, we are strong enough, we do not need some stupid child to pull us down."

The mother looked away, hurt, and pulled the baby back into her chest. She mumbled something incoherent. Ivan took a step forward menacingly, "What did you just say? Tell me. F**king tell me already Melissa."

The nurses began to move forward to escort Ivan from the room, however Melissa spoke. "I said, family is not about strength, it is about love and happiness." The room was silent for a while, before Ivan spoke, "Pfft, like I care about that crap. After your behaviour just now, you will be lucky if I don't get rid of you and your weakness."

The nurses started to move again, two pushing Ivan from the room while one moved to comfort Melissa. "Are you ok Miss?" The woman nodded miserably, "It's ok really, he gets angry sometimes. It will sort itself out."

The nurse looked sceptical, "Are you sure, I know someone that works with this kind of thing." Again, Melissa shook her head, "Thank you, but no. I think what I really need now is a good sleep." "Of course, however, before you sleep, do you have a name for your son?"

The woman nodded drowsily, "Yes, his name is to be Laxus." And with that, the woman fell asleep.

Melissa awoke to the sounds of faint crashes, like someone was running though the corridor knocking things over. She turned her head in search of her newborn son, who she found lying in a cot not far to her left. She smiled, and her mind wandered over what Ivan would be doing now and what he would do in both the short term and the long about their newborn.

Her tranquil emotions were turned upside down when a loud crash almost gave her a heart attack as a small man face planted on top of the door he had just knocked over.

Not to be stopped, Makarov, the third master of Fairy Tail jumped up with tears pouring down his cheeks, "I'M A GRANDFATHER! Take that you old sucker Purehito, I TOLD YOU I WOULD LIVE THIS LONG!"

Melissa shook her head disapprovingly while clutching her heart, and reprimanding him for being so loud around her sleeping baby. Two nurses entered the room looking reproachful, while gingerly stepping over the door.

The nurse fussed over Melissa for a little, while at the same time taking care of Laxus and trying to remove Makarov from the room. Suddenly, without as much as saying goodbye, Makarov walked out the door. Melissa stared questioningly at the door for a minute or so, until she was distracted by one of the nurses handing her Laxus again.

A little while later, much to the displeasure of the two nurse, Makarov walked back into the room, followed shortly after by Ivan. Ivan walked straight over to Melissa and held his arms out as if asking to hold their son.

Melissa cautiously handed over Laxus to her husband, who held him awkwardly for a few seconds, then put him back in his mother's arms and stiffly walked out of the room. Makarov shook his head in despair, and looked apologizing at Melissa.

The nurses fussed over Melissa for the next few minutes before she fell into a deep sleep still holding Laxus. The next few days went swiftly for Melissa. She was released from the hospital a day or so later and was transported home begrudgingly by Ivan.

The family settled down, Laxus barely crying or making any noise at all. Whenever he wanted something, he would simply extend his small, chubby arms. Ivan eventually surrendered to the idea of having a son after Melissa promised that he would grow into a powerful mage.

However, she refrained from telling him that she hoped he would use his power to protect his friends and loved ones. The years slipped by, Melissa staying home to look after Laxus while Ivan worked at the guild.

A little more than four years after Laxus's birth, Melissa found herself trembling in front of Ivan. "WHAT THE F**K DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE PREGNANT." Melissa cowered away from his verbal onslaught while Ivan continued to rave. "THIS TIME, WE ARE KILLING THAT KID."

Melissa stiffened, and then straightened her back. "No." she said firmly, shocking Ivan into silence. "I don't care if you hit me, but you will not harm either of my children in any way whatsoever." Ivan trembled with rage, cruel intent pouring from him.

"You bitch!" he pulled back his fist and slammed into his wife's face, causing her to fall over backwards with an almost broken nose. Ivan continued to shout at Melissa, before storming out of the house.

Melissa stumbled into the bathroom and started patching herself up. After putting plaster on her nose, she crossed the house and opened the door to Laxus's bedroom. The four and a bit year old boy stared questioningly at his mother.

"What's wrong Mummy?" **(A/N I'm Australian) **Melissa didn't respond in words, she simply picked her son up and held him tightly, crying over his small shoulder. Laxus didn't seem to completely understand, however he did know his mother was said, so he patted her on the back while saying that everything was alright.

Melissa calmed down a bit, and smiled through the dried up tears at her son. "It's funny, normally mothers comfort the crying kid, but you are comforting me. How silly."

Laxus started at her for a second, before asking curiously, "What does comforifing mean?" Melissa giggled and set Laxus down on his bed, not replying. Months passed by and Melissa grew bigger and bigger.

5 weeks before Laxus's fifth birthday, Melissa entered labour. Ivan refused to take her to the hospital and left the house, so she desperately called Makarov, who didn't answer his lacrima phone. Melissa started experiencing to much pain to try calling anyone else, so she collapsed in the middle of the floor.

Laxus, who seemed to understand that his mother was in trouble, walked to her and asked what was wrong. Melissa weakly replied, "Help." Laxus didn't completely know what to do, but he knew how to get help.

Laxus ran out of the house and screamed, "HELP." A woman passing by walked over to Laxus and asked him what was wrong.

Laxus replied, "My Mummy is hurting." and pointed towards their house. The lady followed Laxus into the house and saw Melissa lying on the floor in pain. The woman quickly called the hospital and they sent over some telekinesis mages to pick her up.

Melissa was transported to the hospital and Laxus was praised for his initiative by the mages. Long hours later, crying once again entered the room Melissa was in. The nurses picked up the baby, and said "It's a boy."

The one carrying the boy who was now wrapped up in a blanket passed the baby to Melissa. Melissa didn't raise her hands, she just kept staring at the ceiling. "Miss?" one of the nurses asked hesitantly. Melissa didn't respond.

The second nurse placed a thumb on her wrist, but felt no pulse. The nurse quickly pressed a red button next to the bed, requesting a mage. A blood mage entered the room shortly after. The mage stood over Melissa and closed his eyes.

Magic circles appeared as he scanned her body. He dropped his arms after a while and shook his head. "There's nothing I can do." The two nurses were shocked and they started muttering things like, "We failed." and "I can't believe it."

The blood mage left the room, and Ivan burst in shortly after. He knelt next to his dead wife. "Why, why, why why why! YOU WEAK BITCH!" The nurses were once again shocked. Ivan continued yelling at his wife's unmoving form for quite a while, before he collapsed over the body.

An hour or so later, Makarov and some of his closest friends entered the room and beared Melissa's body out. Ivan followed in silence leaving Laxus and his newborn son behind. One of the nurses tentatively walked up to Ivan, "Sir… um… What would you… um... like to name your son?"

Ivan gave the woman a death glare, "Do you think I care?" The nurse recoiled, "Who should I ask then Sir?"

"I don't care, that blonde brat if you want." Ivan walked away, and the nurse slowed to a stop, surprised by Ivan's temper.

The nurse turned on her heel and went back to the room, and promptly asked Laxus what his brother should be called. Laxus had no such thoughts, only one thing was on his mind. "Where's mummy?"

The nurse gaze grew sympathetic. "She," The nurse swallowed hard, "She had to go away for a while. She asked me to name your brother."

Laxus accepted his mother's absence, and answered, "Brother? What does that mean?" The nurse sighed, "It's someone in the same family as you, he will be with you for a very long time and you should be very nice to him."

Laxus still looked bewildered so the nurse tried again. "You two will be almost the same, you will grow up together, and play together, but not be exactly the same."

Laxus chewed on the thought, "So like seasons?"

The nurse sighed again, "Yes, I guess, kind of." Laxus made up his mind quickly, "Well, he will be called after my most best season! Natsu!" **(A/N Natsu means summer.) **

The nurse nodded in agreement, "That's a good name! Although how you got that idea was a bit strange." Laxus looked over to his brother. "Natsu!" he called out.

**I hope that was of a good standard. Now, the choices, this story can have longer chapters, can have more talking or less talking, it can be darker or funnier… I might even adopt an idea one of you guys have if you PM me your idea for how this story should go. It's up to you guys! THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
